


Trust

by BunnyBot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, pegging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBot/pseuds/BunnyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'Gann loves that he trusts her enough for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Tight and hot. Being inside of Conner made her like she was burning. She pauses when she feels him tense up and massages his hips and stomach gently until he’s relaxed again. Finally M’Gann is fully inside him with her hips brushing against his ass.

Everything about this is overwhelming. She couldn’t help but reach out with her mind, letting her feel him feeling her. M’Gann rolls her hips and cries out as he cries out. She loves this, the intimacy, the fact that Conner lets her do this, the fact that Conner asked her to do this. He trusts her, he loves her and she loves him so much.

She’s thrusting faster now and he’s pushing back to meet her. She hits his prostate and nearly comes just from his reaction alone. M’Gann reaches down and strokes his cock; it’s so wet with precum that she knows he’s not going to last much longer than she is.

He comes with a strangled cry that might be her name and she’s gone. After only a few more thrusts she comes as well as she clutches his hips hard enough that even he’d be bruised by the end of this and slams inside.

She somehow has enough presence of mind to pull out of Conner, but that’s the end of it. The entire experience has left her emotionally drained. Conner is there for clean-up though. He pulls her into his arms and she smiles tiredly at him as he brushes her sweat-dampened bangs out of her eyes. M’Gann drifts off to sleep trusting that he’ll be there when she wakes up.


End file.
